Fragmentos de Una Luna Rota
by albreyck
Summary: Ella yacia en un charco de sangre, mirandole fijamente. Ya era demasiado tarde. La vida se le estaba escapando del cuerpo, y cuando la miro, se pregunto si el esfuerzo de salvarla sería digno de ello. Para él no lo era. Pero saco a Tenseiga de todos modo.
1. La Muerte de Una Miko

Hola, inicie la traducción de este fanfic por un intercambio de mail, y opiniones, que tuve con AllySan y termine interesado en la historia, hasta ahora no había tenido la oportunidad de leerlo (es de la misma autora de Twisted Hearts, pero no se porque nunca le había dado la oportunidad), pero ni bien me puse a hacerlo luego de un par de líneas abrí el Word Office y mientras iba leyendo iba traduciendo, y dado que es un aíre fresco, ya que llevo tiempo en Twisted Hearts, el día de hoy esta terminarlo el cap. 01. Esta traducción no esta oficialmente en marcha, ya que estoy dedicado a Twisted Hearts, pero traduciré algunos cap de a poco. y veremos a donde me lleva esta emotiva (dado el primer cap.) historia, nos leemos.

Psd: Muchas gracias AllySan, por recomendarme esta historia, solo he leído el primer cap. Pero se nota que promete mucho, cuando tenga más tiempo libre me centrare de lleno en leerla ya que cuando encuentro historias así deseo leerlo sin obstrucciones, es decir cuando el trabajo este menos ajetreado, que no me dejaría hacerlo a diario. Bye.

**Titulo Original**: Fragments of A Shattered Moon.

**Titulo Traducido**: Fragmentos de Una Luna Rota.

**Autora**: Eternal fire1.

**Traductor**: Albreyck.

**Fragmentos de Una Luna Rota**

**Cap. 01: La Muerte de una Miko**

_Ella nunca, nunca, se recuperara de esto. Aquello la perseguirá, la quebrara, la consumirá, y ella nunca, nunca, olvidara el olor, el ruido, el lamento de su agonizante universo._

_Ella no desea sobrevivir a esto._

_---------------_

"_¿Inuyasha?" Su vos era baja. Los otros dormían. Ella no sedeaba molestarlos. Necesitaban descansar. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que alguno podía conciliar tranquilamente el sueño. Shippo estaba roncando. Sango estaba acurrucada con Miroku con su cabeza sobre su pecho y las manos de él sobre su cintura. Aome los miro con una mirada de felicidad y dolor._

_Estaba extasiada que después de todo lo que habían pasado, se encontraran de nuevo. A través de todas las peleas, experiencias cercanas a la muerte, y el misterio de todo, de algún modo consiguieron ver a través de las barreras del otro y encontraron el amor._

_Pero el amor… ¿no es la palabra una puñalada a su propio corazón?_

_Ella deseo, siempre deseo, que el amor la encontrase, pero cuando su atención regreso al hanyou a su lado, sus oídos alertas, esperando por lo que ella tuviese que decir, supo que el amor no era para ella._

_No en esta era. No en su tiempo. Solo… no para ella._

"_Inuyasha." Ella empezó otra ves, "¿Por cuánto nos hemos conocido?"_

_Él movió su cabeza de lado, entornando los ojos, y sonriendo. Un largo tiempo. No lo se. Keh, ¿Por qué importa eso?" Él retiro su mirada de ella y se enfoco en el cielo sobre ellos._

"_Inuyasha…" Ella susurro suavemente, y sus ojos cayeron del cielo otra vez._

"_Tres años, 4 meses, 1 semana, y 5 días." Él finalmente dijo. Ni siquiera lo había pensado. Nunca sería capaz de olvidar el día que despertó para ver un para de ojos azules y un rostro que de algún modo confundió con el de Kikyo. No estaba seguro de cómo pudo hacerlo con esos ojos tan diferentes. Aún así, él sabía exactamente cuanto ella había sido parte de su vida. Algunas veces, y eso era algo que no se lo diría a nadie, pensaba que su existencia empezó con ella, pero Kikyo siempre estaba en una parte de su cabeza, y así Aome es más como el inicio de su segunda vida._

_Aome es su segunda oportunidad._

"_Aome…" Ella fue la primera que vio cuando despertó. Ella es la razón por la que inicio esta cruzada. Ella rompió el conjuro que lo retenía al árbol, ella rompió la causa que lo puso en el árbol por primera ves, y rompió la coraza que había construido a su alrededor._

_Ella hiso aquello con extrema facilidad. Solo tubo que existir, para ser su Aome… y el pensamiento de su nombre era suficiente para hacerle sentir tranquilidad. Ella lo libero sin pensarlo dos veces. Rompió la mas poderosa magia con simple disparo. Paso a través de todas sus barreras sin esfuerzo._

_Gravado en su misma alma esta el conocimiento del tiempo que habían estado en esto. Y si aún esta peleando, es a causa de ella._

_A pesar de todo, nunca le diría algo de eso._

"_Inuyasha…" y él la miro con una calidez que hiso derretir su corazón. Ella pretendió, por solo un momento, que la amaba como uno mujer y no como una amiga, no porque era parecida a Kikyo. Antes que la tristeza y la soledad llegasen a sus ojos, ella le sonrió brillantemente. "Cumplo dieciocho años mañana." Finalmente dijo._

_Inuyasha sonrió. "Tonta, ¿eso es todo? Ya sabía eso."_

_Él busco y encontró la mano de ella, dejándolos estar entrelazados por más de lo que era necesario, y cuando finalmente la dejo ir, Aome fue dejada con un parpadeante sentimiento y un sabor metálico en ello. Ella abrió sus manos, encontrando un collar de flor de cerezo. Era pequeño, delicado, con tantos detalles como se podía darle. Aome pensó que podría ser real si no fuese por el color blanco plateado en eso._

"_Yo…"_

"_No es nada." Inuyasha estaba mirando al suelo, sus mejillas coloreadas. "Es solo algo que conseguí la última ves que estuvimos en tu tiempo. El propietario del lugar dijo que estaba hecho con… oro blanco. Creo."_

_Aome no pudo detener su expresión de sorpresa. "¡Pero eso es caro!" ella lo miro a través de ojos enarcados. "¿Lo robaste?"_

_Él levanto su mirada, estallando en cólera. "¡Por supuesto que no!"_

"_¿Cómo pagaste por esto?"_

_Sus voces se volvieron más fuertes. Ninguno de sus compañeros siquiera se movió. Estaban acostumbrados a dormir con todo y sus peleas. De hecho, no dormían bien si ellos no peleaban. Eso les daba un sentido de normalidad._

"_¡No pague por eso!"_

"_¡Entonces lo robaste!"_

"_¡No!"_

"_¿Entonces que?"_

_Ambos se miraron fijamente. Se podían ver chispas destellando entre ellos._

"_El dueño me lo dio."_

_Sospecha se acumulo en sus ojos. "¿Solos así nada más?" No es que no le creyese. Era solo que, en su tiempo, no había tal cosa como algo dándose gratis._

"_Yo…" la rabia dejo sus ojos, y se sonrojo otra ves. "Yo solo deseaba darte algo y fue a la tienda, y tu estabas atareada con la escuela, así que estaba aburrido…" trato de hacer un ademan con su mano, para hacerlo parecer unimportante. "Vi el collar, y el dueño me lo dio."_

"_¿Por qué?"_

_Él suspiro resignado. "Le dije sobre ti, y él me lo dio."_

_Aome abrió su boca, pero no tenía algo que decir. ¿Qué exactamente le dijo al propietario?_

_Entonces todo eso significo poco ya que repentinamente, se dio cuenta. Él recordó su cumpleaños, le consiguió algo, y habían sido tres años, pero se sintió como mucho más. Se sintió como si él hubiese sido siempre parte de ella._

"_¿Puedes ponerlo?" Ella le pidió, dándole el collar. Él lo tomo, dudando por solo un segundo antes de ponerlo alrededor del cuello de Aome sin otra palabra, y lo abrocho. Aome sintió el peso del collar contra su cuello._

"_Gracias."_

_Pocas cosas como estas hacían a Aome pensar que verdaderamente estaba peleando por algo._

_Inuyasha solo estaba contento de que le hubiese gustado._

_Las estrellas se mantenían brillando sobre ellos. Inuyasha tomo su mano, y Aome pidió su deseo en la esperanza de un amor que nunca sería correspondido._

_----------_

'Se supone que no debería de ser así.' Ella estaba muriendo. No había duda de eso. 'De verdad no debería.'

Sentía tanto dolor que ni siquiera eso era ya reconocible. No podía decir que partes de su cuerpo dolían más que el otro. Más de una docena de huesos rotos. Al menos tres costillas quebradas. Estaba segura de que al menos uno ellos perforo uno de sus pulmones porque tenía problemas respirando.

Pero también, aquello podía ser la otra docena de heridas que tenía.

Debía de tener sangrado interno.

Su visión estaba poniéndose borrosa. Ya no podía enfocarse. Se sentía tan fría. La frialdad estaba lentamente esparciéndose por su cuerpo. Estaba entumecida.

Espera. No. No lo estaba, el dolor aún era muy palpable.

Que lastima.

Su cabeza se sentía mojada. Probablemente tenía una herida sangrante allí. Por un momento, se pregunto cuanta sangre realmente tenía porque estaba sangrando interna y externamente, y solo no tiene sentido poder vivir y sangrar tanto a la vez. Su pierna izquierda estaba torcida en una extraña e innatural forma. Movió su cabeza para un lado, estremeciéndose cuando vio su sangre tiñendo la tierra bajo ella y ordenado su cuerpo.

Pensó que casi era gracioso.

Su sangre estaba fluyendo de su cuerpo, debilitándola, y al mismo tiempo rodeándola. La sangre que podía salvarla estaba bajo ella, a todo su alrededor, como burlándose de ella. Era como bañar a un deshidratado en ves de dejarle beber al menos una gota de agua. La fuente que podía salvarla estaba allí, pero no podía tomarla. Estaba fuera de su alcance, como muchas cosas lo habían estado, como Inuyasha lo había sido siempre…

Ella corto esa línea de pensamiento. No pensaría en él ahora. No debía. No lo haría. Rehusaba hacerlo.

Además, el olor metálico de su sangre estaba alcanzando sus fosas nasales, haciéndola sentirse mareada. Podía oler su maldita sangre. Era suya, y no podía tenerla más. Encima de todo, podía sentir otra vez su piel. Era rasposa e inconfortable. Como si necesitase más cosas para hacerla sentir inconfortable.

¿No podía morir confortablemente?

Si fuese a sobrevivir a esto, odiaría el color rojo al punto de no ser capaz de verlo otra vez.

Sabía que no sobreviviría a esto.

Quizás gracioso no era la palabra correcta para esto.

De algún modo, ella no había perdido la conciencia todavía. Era una lastima, de verdad, porque los eventos que habían pasado se mantenían repitiéndose en su mente, y ella deseaba un momento de paz antes de morir, Pero Kami (Dios) no le concedería aún eso. Alguien en verdad la odiaba y deseaba hacerla sufrir hasta que toda su preciosa y estúpida sangre roja saliese de ella, de dentro de ella en todos los lugares que no debería estar. Había dado su último respiro, había visto su último amanecer, y no le quedaba nada para ofrecer. Cualquiera que la odiase realmente mantenía rencor contra ella y eran realmente retorcidos y malditos bastardos porque la harían morir justo en medio de la puesta de sol, cuando el sol era rojo, cuando la última cosa que vería sería ese horrible color.

Horas, minutos, horas después, Aome realmente odiaba a cualquier Dios existente que la hubiese puesto en esa situación.

Quizás iría al infierno por eso. Eso realmente no importaba.

Ya había vivido un infierno, y esas últimas pocas horas habían sido un infierno. Lo que ocurrió se mantenía repitiéndose en su mente, así que aún ahora era un infierno. Todo era un infierno. El infierno es en verdad sobrestimado.

Ella no era lo suficientemente estúpida para creer que tendría paz en la otra vida. Si había sido creyente, realmente no creía en el cielo ahora. No podía. No con todo el dolor sobrellevándola. No con todo lo que paso. No con todo lo que le hicieron…

Había solo un infierno para ella, y el cielo era solo una más de esas cosas en la que deseaba creer pero que nunca realmente pasaban.

Se sentía mal por todos los aquellos que creían en ello. Esas personas sentirían lastima por ella porque no creía más.

Era un circulo vicioso.

Se pregunto cual sería más patético. Ella sabía que era infeliz.

Su sangre se mantenía deslizándose de su cuerpo. Trato de recordar cuanto de eso tenía, pero no atendió a esa clase. Estaba ocupada tratando de evitar el fin del mundo. Eso no importaba más de todos modos. No es como si eso fuese a salvarla.

'Solía ser tan inocente.' Ella pensó. Era verdad. Ella fue tan estúpidamente inocente que no podía creerlo.

Vivía llena de esperanza, y creía que la vida estaba llena de oportunidades. El mundo podía sanarse. Viviría hasta que fuese una anciana. Inuyasha podría amarla.

Era gracioso, pero ella siempre pensó que moriría echada en una cama, cálida, anciana, y realizada. Aún cuando estaba cerca a la muerte cada día, siempre creyó que podría ser de ese modo. En vez, estaba echada en un frío suelo. Su sangre era su cama. Los animales se alimentarían de lo que quedase de ella. No tendría una tumba, ningún discurso de despedida, y no nada. Las personas que ella amaba no serían capaces de despedirla apropiadamente. La mayoría de ellas había muerto justo ante ella, así que realmente no le quedaba nadie más que su familia.

Que triste.

Aún más triste era el hecho de que su familia nunca sabría lo que verdaderamente le paso. Ellos siempre se preguntaran si se quedo atrapada en el otro lado. Siempre esperaran por su regreso. Nunca sabrán la verdad, pero rogaran porque ella este bien, y eso la aplastaba porque de verdad no estaba bien. Cada día, ellos despertaran esperando que ella regrese con ellos, y nunca será capaz de hacerlo. En verdad se sentía triste por ellos porque la recordaran como una chica carismática y llena de esperanza, y eso definitivamente no es lo que era más.

Específicamente no se sentía carismática.

Ella no podía tener esperanza.

'_Estoy muriendo, como ellos ante mi. Aún estoy perdiendo sangre._' Estaba dolida y muriendo, muriendo, muriendo… '_¿Cómo pude ser tan estúpida?_'

Debería de haber visto las señales. Su historia era demasiado fantástica, demasiado irreal para terminar de otro modo que de una mala forma. Era ya demasiado que su vida parecía alguna clase de cuento de hadas para terminar como uno también.

¿Una chica que cayo en un pozo y termino en la Era Feudal?

_Realmente no entendía donde estaba a la primera. Repentinamente, habían árboles, el aíre se sentía más puro, y todo estaba tan tranquilo…_

_Se sentía como Dorothy tomada del Mago de Oz._

¿Demonios y mitad demonios y perlas que concedían deseos?

_Había algo extraño sobre ese lugar. Se sentía extraño, su cuerpo se sentía extraño, y cuando esa criatura de aspecto terrible la ataco, ella no reacciono del modo correcto porque se sentía como un sueño. Las personas no salen lastimadas en sus sueños, ¿verdad? Cuando tubo una mejor vista de la figura tratando de sacar algo de su cuerpo, se pregunto si las personas morían en sus sueños._

¿La más poderosa perla que existía rota por una chica que deseaba probar que no era una inútil?

_Ella tomo la flecha, apunto al pájaro, y de algún modo golpeo la perla. Eso fue solo pura mala suerte. Digo, ¡¡la perla era tan pequeña!!. ¡Estaba en la boca del pájaro! ¿Cómo pudo golpearla?¿Como pudo golpear el único lugar de ese gran pájaro en el que se supone no debía de golpear? Solo le pasaba a ella…_

_¿Una búsqueda para recolectar todas las partes de la poderosa perla rosada?_

_Porque era una perla mágica, y esto definitivamente no era real. Todos los fragmentos tenían que dispersarse por todo el Antiguo Japon. El completamente rudo tipo al que había despertado hace poco demando que lo ayudase, más como que la forzó, para encontrar todos los fragmentos. En verdad que no pudo decirle que no ya que era su culpa de que se hubiese roto, pero no podía solo dejarle ganar, así que discutió con él de cómo también era su culpa, y una discusión conllevo a otra, y termino aceptando ser su detector de fragmentos al final._

¿Un zorro demonio que era huérfano y deseoso de tener una familia?

_Era gracioso, porque ella sabía que Shippo podría volverse parte de ellos tan pronto como lo vio. Él había perdido todo, y ellos podían darle algo que necesitaba. Así, a pesar del hacho de que era casi inútil para su equipo, le aceptaron, le acogieron, y le enseñaron a ser fuerte._

¿Una sacerdotisa muerta quien revivió y deseaba matar al que clamaba ser su único amor?

_Ella no estaba allí, y entonces lo estaba. Ella vino y arruino la vida de Aome. Justo cuando Inuyasha estaba aceptándola, Kikyo regreso a la vida, y por supuesto, ella no pudo regresar como una agradable y decente miko. No._

_Ella tenía que regresar como una amenazante maldita sacerdotisa cuyo único propósito era recuperar al hanyou que siempre la había amado y que nunca en verdad la traiciono._

¿Un monje pervertido?

_Él era buen moso. Eso fue lo que Aome pensó cuando vio a Miroku. Entonces el idiota trato de tocarla más de lo que era permitido, y lo golpeo duramente. Inuyasha trato de matarlo, y de algún modo el acoso paro. Él se volvió parte de la familia que ella estaba formando en el pasado._

_No podía creer que un monje fuera tan pervertido._

¿Una exterminadora de demonios?

_Ella era más como una hermana mayor que una cazadora de demonios. Eso es, excepto cuando usaba su arma y destruía una buena cantidad de demonios. Peleaba sin pensarlo dos veces, siempre certera. Aome casi la envidiaba. Por otra parte, Sango siempre había estado allí para ella. No la dejaba derrumbarse. Le daba concejos, le explicaba cosas que nadie más se molestaba en hacer, y estaba allí para apoyarla._

_Aome estaba muy contenta de haber conocido a Sango._

¿Un mitad demonio deseoso de poder?

_Naraku solo podía pensar en hacerse más poderoso. Al menos, eso fue lo que Aome pensó al principio, pero entonces se dio cuenta, de algún modo, que Naraku solo deseaba ser parte de algo. Podría haber sentido lastima y tratar de entablar amistad con él si no fuese por el hecho de que estaba constantemente tratando de matarla a ella y a los otros._

_Lastima y pensamientos de amistad podían realmente morir cuando alguien era particularmente repugnante contigo._

¿Otro mitad demonio con orejas de perro y ojos como el sol quien decía desear poder, también, _pero que realmente solo buscaba un poco de paz?_

_Ella lo supo desde el momento que le vio. Él lucia tan calmado, tan sereno y la única cosa que rompía esa imagen era esa flecha, así que solo tubo que quitarla. Nunca pensó que eso podría cambiar su vida. ¡Fue solo una pequeña acción! Entonces la vida fluyo dentro de él, perdió toda la serenidad y torció toda su vida. Se mantenía diciendo que deseaba la perla para convertirse en un youkai completo, pero de algún modo eso cambio con el pasar del tiempo, y al final no dijo eso con real determinación._

¿Una chica del futuro tratando de cambiar el pasado?

_El futuro era grande. Era grandioso. Era complicado. Amaba el futuro, su presente. No conocía nada más. Entonces cayo en un pozo hacia el pasado, y se enamoro de este, porque ofrecía tanto. Le faltaba muchas cosas, pero Aome pensó que podría no importarle, si solo para ver a sus amigos una vez más. Además, tenía un deber que cumplir._

_No podía vivir su vida en su época correcta hasta que el pasado estuviese bien otra vez._

Aquello estaba condenado al fracaso.

¿Cómo pudo ser tan estúpida?

En el último momento de su vida con probablemente segundos, o quizás minutos, si era afortunada, ella odio todo.

Ella odio el pozo, el caer por el pozo, su decisión de liberar al hanyou, a la maldita perla, al estúpido monje, su estúpida decisión de cuidar a un zorro demonio, a la mujer que pudo haber sido su hermana, al lobo youkai quien juro que ella era suyo, odio… todo eso.

Cada simple decisión que hiso. A cada persona que conoció.

Ella odio, odio, odio.

Quizás debería ser más optimista. Definitivamente podía al menos intentarlo. Había un lado brillante en todo. Algo bueno había resultado de eso, y eso no podía ser solo por Naraku. Ella rebusco en su cabeza, pero en verdad, ¿a quien estaba engañando? Optimismo era demasiado para ella justo ahora. No podía mirar al lado brillante de las cosas.

Trato de cerrar sus ojos, para aislarse del exterior, pero tenía sangre seca en ellos, y ahora estaban pegados a su piel. No tenía la suficiente fuerza en su cuerpo para cerrarlos con fuerza.

¿No era hilarante?

Aome pensó que no.

Le estaba tomando demasiado tiempo para morir en su opinión. ¿Podía la muerte apurarse en hacer su trabajo? Su abuelo estaría decepcionado de ella si pudiese escuchar sus pensamientos. Él siempre decía que ella era la persona más valiente que había conocido. Se había sonreído de eso y le dijo que habían personas más valientes que ella.

Estaba Miroku para empezar.

Miroku, quien reía y sonreía. Miroku, quien en verdad veía el lado brillante de todo. El monje, tomado por la muerte a cada minuto, devorado por ese gran agujero en su mano que lo hacia fuerte y al mismo tiempo maldecido. Miroku, quien siempre tenía una palabra de consuelo, quien peleo por ellos a pesar de las consecuencias. Miroku, quien sabía que su tiempo se le estaba acabando, más rápido cada vez que usaba el Kazaana (el agujero negro en su mano) para salvarlos de lo que sea que estuviese atacándolos.

Miroku, quien aguardo por la muerte toda su vida, hasta que esta finalmente se lo llevo.

Entonces estaba Sango.

Sango, dulce y cariñosa. Sango, quien cargaba el peso del mundo en sus hombros. Sango, cuya arma era tan, tan grande, y aún así cargaba a Hiraikotsu como si fuese una pluma. La bella exterminadora quien perdió a su familia, su tribu y entonces tubo que pelear contra su hermano. Sango, quien fue hasta los extremos solo para recuperar a su hermano, solo para terminar muerta, sola e incapaz de lograr salvar a su hermano. Sango, quien en verdad había sido como una hermana para ella, ofreciéndole su silencioso confort, y quien no podría llevar confort a nadie más.

Porque ella estaba… y no, no podía pensar en eso ahora.

O Shippo, quien nunca supo realmente como pelear porque era demasiado pequeño, demasiado joven, solo un niño. Un niño que se volvió huérfano a tan joven edad en tan cruel mundo para seres solitarios. Nunca hubiese durado unos cuantos meses si no lo hubiesen encontrado, pero lo hicieron, y le dieron una familia sustituta. Shippo, quien no podía hacer mucho, quien arriesgaría su vida por ellos en un latido. Su pequeño Shippo, quien podría haberse convertido en un gran youkai si solo se le hubiese dado la oportunidad.

E Inuyasha. Siempre Inuyasha.

Repentinamente, Aome no podía pensar. Se estremeció con el dolor puramente emocional, y se odio a si misma por haberlos odiado aún por unos segundos. Aome deseaba llorar. Si pudiese, lo haría, pero su cuerpo no podía juntar la fuerza suficiente para hacerlo. Ella no podía. No lo haría. No haría diferencia alguna.

Es solo ahora, al final de su camino, que finalmente entendió que las lágrimas no mejoraban nada. No traían solución. Solo te secaban, debilitaban, y cansaban. Deseo haberlo sabido antes. Deseo que alguien se hubiese molestado en explicárselo. Perdió tanto tiempo llorando cuando pudo haber hecho algo útil…

Eso podría haberle ahorrado muchas noches de caer dormida llorando.

'_Solía llorar por Inuyasha.'_ Ella pensó.

Podía llorar por él por horas porque lo amaba tanto, y él no la amaba. Él no la amaba como ella deseaba que la amase.

Él amaba a una sacerdotisa muerta quien lo deseaba muerto. Bien, resulto que al final Kikyo no lo deseaba muerto, pero lo hiso por mucho tiempo. Aome lo había amado desde el principio, ¿así que eso no le daban puntos?

Ella había llorado a la injusticia de todo eso. Cuando los meses se volvieron años, empezó a aceptar el hecho de que él nunca podría amarla. Él solo tenía ojos para Kikyo. Eventualmente, ella lo dejo ir. Al menos, lo intento.

Ella lloro la noche que se dio cuenta de que su amor por Inuyasha estaba decayendo. Lloro cuando su corazón no deseaba salirse de su pecho cuando veía a Inuyasha. Lloro cuando él dejo de traer mariposas a su estomago. Lloro cuando se dio cuenta de que su amor por él aún estaba allí, tan presente como siempre, pero se había subsidiado a la aceptación de que era un amor no correspondido, lentamente volviéndose más pasivo, hasta que Aome estaba segura de que se había ido.

Ella lloro porque le amaba, pero eso no era importante más.

¡Maldita sea!

No tuvo tiempo para alcanzar el punto donde ella podría perder su amor por él. Ella aún lo amaba. Ella moriría amándolo.

Ella no podía llorar por Inuyasha.

No podía llorar por el hombre que amo, que aún ama. No podía derramar una lagrima por el hombre que se trago su orgullo y rogo por la vida de ella.

No podía, y si algo, esta era la única razón por la que merecía todo lo que le estaba pasando ahora.

'Perdóname Inuyasha.'

Ella deseo que dondequiera que este, finalmente tuviese paz. Espero que estuviese con Kikyo. La despreciaba, pero Inuyasha la amaba, y Kikyo lo amaba en su propio modo, así que merecían ser felices al menos en la otra vida. Deseo que los otros estuviesen con ellos.

En verdad deseo que no pudiesen verla en este momento. Nunca había lucido más derrotada, y nunca se había sentido más lúgubre.

Se pregunto por que Naraku no la había rematado.

Sobre todo, ella espero que nadie sepa lo que estaba pasando por su mente. Ni su familia, sus amigos o cualquiera que pusiese sus ojos en ella. Ellos deberían recordarla como una feliz criatura. Quizás se uniría con ellos al momento de morir. Dejo ir ese pensamiento. Entonces rio, excepto que eso dolía y eso salía como gemidos de dolor. ¿No podrían ellos estar en un lugar cercano al infierno si ella estuviese con ellos? Ellos merecían algo mejor, y quizás ella también, una vez.

Aún merecía algo bueno porque había sacrificado tanto, dejo su vida real a tras, y estaba aún dejando su cuerpo en un tiempo que no era el suyo. ¿Es eso suficiente? ¿Qué más podía alguien desear de ella?

Jodanse todos.

Sí, ella era estúpida. Sí, era ingenua e idiota. Aún así, dio lo mejor, y podría con gusto haber sufrido todo eso ella solo, muchas cosas más, si solo sus amigos se hubiesen salvado.

Ella no era lo suficientemente afortunada para ir donde el resto esta yendo. Alguien confundiría su caso, y ella terminaría en un horrible lugar.

Eso era un hecho, y ella lo acepto. ¿Quién podría haber pensado que yaciendo en un charco de tu propia sangre te daría otras perspectivas de tus acciones? Nada de lo que había hecho le había traído verdadera felicidad. Hubo una ves, cuando no estaba muriendo en tal horrible y doloroso modo, que pensó que todo había sido digno de ser.

El tiempo perdido en su propia era. Las largas caminatas que lastimaban sus pies. La oscuridad, las noches frías. Días sin comida. El peligro siempre acechando en las esquinas, esperando por el momento correcto para atacarla.

Todo había sido digno porque pensaba que estaba haciendo a alguien feliz.

¿A quien estaba engañando?

Ahora, lo sabía mejor.

Shippo no estaba feliz. Miroku no estaba feliz. Sango no estaba feliz. Inuyasha no estaba feliz. Ella no estaba feliz.

Nadie estaba feliz.

No había felicidad. Había solo deber y honor y desesperación por matar a Naraku, completar la perla y completar sus sueños de utopía.

El mundo de Aome se estaba oscureciendo. El dolor estaba lentamente desapareciendo. Estaba cerca de su muerte.

Ella pudo verlos en sus últimos segundos, pudo ver su dolor, sus sacrificios, pudo verlos a todos claramente ahora que su turno estaba llegando.

Pudo recordar todo lo que paso, y no deseaba, alejo las horribles imágenes con todo lo que tenía. Deseaba un momento de paz. Deseaba recordarlos felices. Deseaba olvidar sus últimos momentos. No deseaba recordarlos ensangrentados y muriendo.

Solo deseaba recordar sus buenos tiempos.

Estando cerca de la muerte te vuelve un poco insano. Desafortunadamente, ello no te volvía lo suficientemente insano para dejarte olvidar exactamente por que terminaste del modo que lo hiciste. El porque estas muriendo.

Era una lastima, Aome podría haber estado mejor sin recordar esas últimas pocas horas.

Era el principio del otoño. Las hojas empezaban a caer. El cielo era azul. El sol estaba en lo alto. Había un frio aíre, no lo suficiente para congelarte, pero lo suficiente para refrescarte. Era un lindo día cuando se encontró así misma rodeada por su propia sangre, a solo minutos de terminar su existencia.

Ella no sería recordada.

Aome se atraganto con su propio dolor al darse cuenta. Todo lo que hiso, todos sus sacrificios…

Ella no sería recordada.

Entonces, estaba confundida. El dolor, se dio cuenta en shock, no estaba más allí, y su visión se aclaro un poco… ¿Qué rayos?

Entonces vio un par de ojos dorados, y pensó en Inuyasha, pero algo en ellos no era como Inuyasha, y más shock vino a ella cuando se dio cuenta de que era Sesshomaru.

Ella yacía en un charco de sangre, y él la miro, observándola con esos dorados ojos que son tan iguales a los de Inuyasha, y ella abrió su boca para decir algo, pero nunca dijo nada porque la muerte la tomo justo en ese momento.

Aome no existía más.


	2. El Lamento de un Rey

Hola, aquí va el segundo cap. De esta historia, y debo agradecer a **AllySan** por hacer la corrección de este cap.(el cual para mi, sigue tan emotivo como el anterior), nos leemos.

**Titulo Original**: Fragments of A Shattered Moon.

**Titulo Traducido**: Fragmentos de Una Luna Rota.

**Autora**: Eternal fire1.

**Traductor**: Albreyck.

**Fragmentos de una Luna Rota**

_**Cap.02: El Lamento de un Rey**_

_Y al final de todo, todo lo que había ganado, todo lo que había logrado, todo lo que él era, no era suficiente para compensar toda su perdida._

--------------

"Lo intentamos…" Horu dijo, mientras presionaba sus dientes. "Llegaron sin que lo supiéramos…" El viejo demonio dijo. Sesshomaru se arrodillo al lado de su consejero, presionando sus heridas asi no muriese antes que le dijera que es lo que había pasado. Aún con su gran capacidad auditiva, las palabras de Horu eran demasiado bajas y murmuradas. La vida lo estaba dejando rápidamente. "Todo…" Horu dijo. "… se ha perdido."

Sesshomaru estaba seguro, y para nada complacido de saberlo, que cometió un error.

Un irrevocable error.

Ni aún Tenseiga, y Tenseiga podía arreglar el mayor de los errores, la muerte, podía arreglar esto.

Sus dorados ojos viajaron por las ruinas de lo que una vez fue su hogar, el lugar desde donde controlaba todas las Tierras del Oeste con mano firme y voluntad de hierro.

Nada quedaba de eso.

Paredes convertidas en escombros, jardines aplastados por cientos de pasos, y lo que una vez fue algo magnífico ahora era nada más que ruinas. Sesshomaru calculó el daño con sus ojos, a veces reconocía algún mueble de su habitación, un rostro que solía observarlo entrenar y limpiar después de que había terminado. No solo la casa se había perdido, si no las personas que la habitaban también. Que Horu estuviese vivo no era más que alguna clase de milagro.

Sesshomaru odiaba que su Reino haya sido destruido por una, mera criatura.

Él sabía que todo se había perdido en el momento que entró a sus tierras. Lo supo cuando se aproximó a al primer poblado y el olor de la muerte lo saludo. Eso fue confirmado una vez que observó lo que una vez fueron sus grandes dominios, los cuales eran cenizas ahora. Y en ese momento, arrodillado frente al único aliado que aún quedaba vivo, supo que la tragedia había caído sobre él.

No podía entender como algo como esto pudo pasarle.

No supo como procesar el hecho de que lo había perdido todo.

Sesshomaru Taisho, el Gran Señor de las Tierras del Oeste, había perdido absolutamente todo lo que era suyo. Su hogar se había ido. Sus tierras estaban desechas. La gente a su mando estaba muerta. El poderosos youkai se tomó un momento para preguntarse como pudo pasar esto cuando sólo se había ido por unos meses. Alguien podía haberlo traicionado. Lo que pensaba era una poderosa guardia fue barrida. Sus hombres pueden no haber sido tan fuertes después de todo.

Sesshomaru sabía que esto no era verdad.

Él observaba el entrenamiento de sus hombres para confirmar que eran lo suficientemente buenos para proteger sus territorios. No escogía a cualquiera del que no estuviese seguro que pudiese darle el cien por ciento de lealtad y solo a él, y eliminaba a cualquiera que pudiese traicionarlo. Cada hombre estaba estratégicamente posicionado con el fin de que si hubiese un ataque, ningún milímetro pudiese quedar indefenso. La caída de su hogar era algo grande, algo que cambiaría no solo sus dominios, si no cada provincia de Japón.

Sesshomaru sabía que esto también afectaría a su medio hermano.

"¿Quién?" le pregunto a Horu quien luchaba para mantenerse vivo lo suficiente para responder a las preguntas de su señor. Aún cuando estaba dejando este mundo, sólo podía pensar en servir a Lord Sesshomaru.

"Él vino… con varios demonios…" los oscuros eventos se reflejaron en los ojos de Horu. "Todos ellos, con una fuerza que ningún youkai debería tener…" Sus ojos estaban más muertos que vivos. " Mi Lord…" Horu dijo, porque Sesshomaru, justo como su padre antes que él, siempre fue su Lord, aún si ahora era el señor de devastadas villas, gente muerta y dominios destruidos.

Alguien una vez dijo que una vez nacido noble nunca se podrá ser otra cosa, aún si se cae en la miseria. Ni aún cuando su régimen le es quitado a la fuerza. Ni aún cuando su corona se ha desvanecido. Una vez nacido regente siempre se será regente, sin importar el que. No había duda en la mente de Sesshomaru que él podría regir por siempre.

"Mi Lord, ellos dijeron que irían por su joven humana…"

Los ojos de Sesshomaru se enarcaron a eso. Una falta visible de preocupación por sus tierras es ahora mostrada por una mera chica humana.

"¿Cuál hombre?"

Horu estaba en agonía. Estaba peleando por mantenerse vivo por Sesshomaru, pero el inu-youkai no era más amable por eso. Le habló con la misma controlada, poderosa y demandante voz que siempre usaba.

Eso era un alivio para Horu. Al menos, él moriría con la certeza de que el destructor lo pagaría. "Naraku…" Horu dijo. "Él dijo que era Naraku."

Horu murió, y Sesshomaru no, cuando se encaminó al lugar en el que había dejado a Rin.

Una sombra comenzaba a formarse en su corazón.

Sabía que llegaría demasiado tarde, pero al diablo con todo, era su Rin, y por su pequeña, mantendría la esperanza de que no sería del todo demasiado tarde.

***********

"_¡Ella es una humana!"_

_Alguien, a Sesshomaru realmente no le importo quién, explicó, un poco más fuerte de lo necesario. Fijó su fría mirada sobre quien quiera que se atrevió a levantar la voz en su presencia, y el youkai visiblemente se volvió más pequeño._

_Él no murmuro ni una simple palabra._

"_Es un error." Otro idiota dijo. "Permitir que una humana este tan cerca de usted." Sesshomaru se pregunto por que permitía que tale idiotas fuesen sus consejeros. Seguramente debía de haber alguien más adecuado._

_Ellos estaban teniendo, otra vez, otro debate sobre el por que no debía de permitir que una niña humana este a su lado. Era un frío invierno, pero la habitación se mantenía calida por el fuego en la chimenea._

_Ocho consejeros estaban sentados en una mesa rectangular, con Sesshomaru al frente. A su derecha, aunque no relamente visto, estaba Myoga, a su izquierda estaba Horu, su consejero mayor, quien sirvió como la mano izquierda de su padre. Myoga como siempre estaba a la derecha, aunque Sesshomaru no sabía como tal cobarde podía ser un buen consejero. Aún, confiaba en él. Además, Myoga sabía más sobre la familia Taisho que cualquier otro ser viviente._

"_¡Tu padre hizo eso!" el mismo youkai de antes gritó. "¡Y ya sabes como terminó!"_

_La fría mirada de Sesshomaru se volvió gélida cuando una vez más se poso sobre el imprudente youkai. "Te contendrás de hacer tales comentarios otra vez," Sesshomaru ordenó. Su voz casi podía cortar a través del metal. "Es mi deseo que se quede conmigo, y así ella lo hará." Fijó sus ojos sobre todos en la habitación por al menos tres segundos antes de continuar. "Por cualquier daño que se la haga, yo personalmente me aseguraré que todos ustedes pagen por eso."_

_Sesshomaru se puso de pie, todos hicieron lo mismo, y abandonó la habitación sin decir palabra alguna. Horu y Myoga lo siguieron._

_Sobre cualquier otro asunto, Sesshomaru consideraba lo que tenían que decir, pero Rin era intocable, y el no perdió tiempo trayéndola de la muerte y asegurándose de que sea una jovencita decente solo para que fuese muerta otra vez._

_Además, él pensaba de ella como su… niña. Él nunca lo admitiría, pero lo hacía, y no permitiría que algún daño cayese sobre su niña._

"_Quizás deberíamos enviarla a otro lado por algún tiempo," Horu sugirió. El sirviente se presionó contra la pared para darle lugar a su Señor de pasar. "Sólo hasta que se den cuenta de que ella esta aquí para quedarse, y que eso no cambiara."_

"…" _Fue la respuesta de Sesshomaru._

_Horu pensaba que su Señor era demasiado testarudo para su propio bien, pero eso, aparentemente, es una herencia de familia._

_Myoga se acomodó sobre el hombro de su Señor. Él ya sabía la respuesta._

_Sesshomaru no dejaría que la humana esté fuera de su vista a menos que sea completamente necesario. Nada podía cambiar eso._

_Myoga creía que Sesshomaru, al menos en eso, seguía los pasos de su padre. Solo esperaba que eso no lo llevase al mismo fin._

_Sesshomaru se mantuvo avanzando por los pasadizos del Palacio del Oeste y, a diferencia de lo que cualquiera pudiese pensar de tal gran Señor, pensaba en nada de lo recientemente discutido o de alguno de los problemas de su reino, si no que se preguntaba dónde había dejado esa brillante espada que le gustaba tanto. ¿En los campos de entrenamiento? ¿En su habitación? ¿Quizás lo dejó en uno de sus paseos por el jardín? Quizás Kohaku sabía…_

_Y entonces su mente vago a lo que comería en la cena, y sus dos leales consejeros sólo se quedaron preguntándose en que estaría pensando el youkai._

_No tenían idea._

_Sesshomaru se preguntó que le gustaría a Rin para su cumpleaños._

************

Dulce, inocente, ingenua Rin, nunca sería capaz de tener un futuro para su vida.

Ella no crecería. No se enamoraría. No viajaría más con él.

Sesshomaru la tenía en sus brazos. La acurrucó, protegiéndola del mundo por última vez cuando su vida se apagaba.

"Señor Sesshomaru…" Ella susurró su nombre con la alegría y esperanza del primer momento en que lo aprendió. Su puño estaba presionado. El rostro de Sesshomaru estaba en blanco. Sólo sus ojos mostraban el dolor que lo recorría. Ella era suya. Él la protegía. Le devolvió la vida. Ella no podía ser separada de él. Nadie debería ser capaz de separarla de su lado.

Sesshomaru estaba listo para tomar a Tenseiga, quien una vez pensó que era inútil, y traerla de regreso a su lado. Su padre le dio la espada con la esperanza de que su hijo mayor pudiese aprender un poco de compasión. Sesshomaru sólo sentía compasión por la jovencita que estaba muriendo en sus brazos. Eso podría ser suficiente para su padre. También lo haría por Jaken, quien yacía muerto con temor en su rostro, definitivamente fue torturado antes de morir.

Rin siguio su mirada. "Jaken no dijo nada," ella dijo. "Tampoco yo." Ella estaba hablando distanciadamente, y a Sesshomaru no le gustaba porque era casi como si estuviese diciendo adiós.

No había razón para hacer eso. Él estaba allí. Él la salvaría. Ella no tenía nada de que preocuparse porque nadie la herirá otra vez. No los dejaría.

Él no le fallaría.

Había visibles marcas de tortura en el cuerpo de Rin. La escencia de Naraku aún flotaba en el aíre, junto con el olor de la guerra, mezclada con la escencia de Rin. Sesshomaru deseaba tanto quitar esa escencia de ella.

Le haría pagar a ese mitad demonio por esto.

Por sus tierras, por su gente, Jaken, y por Rin. Especialmente por Rin. Le haría pagar.

Rin se presionó más contra él.

"Jaken trató de protegerme," estaba diciendo. Sesshomaru deseaba decirle que no hablase, que guardase sus fuerzas, pero eso no haría diferencia. Tanto como sabía de guerras y peleas, no sabía nada sobre curar, y nadie en sus tierras estaba vivo. No había nadie que pudiese ayudarlo. Solo podía esperar a que muriese para traerla de vuelta. "En verdad lo hizo. Peleó como nunca lo ví pelear." Sesshomaru podía escuchar el orgullo en su voz. Deseaba decirle que no se preocupase por el verde youkai. Lo traería a la vida también. "Y Myoga…" Rin dijo. "También intentó…"

Sesshomaru la miro, confusión en sus ojos. "¿Myoga?"

"Sí, lo intentó, pero…"

"¿Escapó?"

Lágrimas cayeron de los ojos de Rin. Sesshomaru no supo que dijo mal, y fue solo entonces que Rin abrió la mano que tenía fuertemente cerrada, y Sesshomaru tomo una mirada y pudo ver…

Pudo ver el cadáver de Myoga.

"Él dijo que si tenía que pelear, lo haría por algo que pudiese salvarte."

Sesshomaru no sabía que hacer con todas las sensaciones que estaban tomando el control de él. No sabía si debía sentirse orgulloso, o triste o que. No estaba acostumbrado a lidiar con tantas emociones en tan corto período de tiempo.

En menos de una semana, había perdido absolutamente todo, y estaba mirando al cuerpo sin vida de Myoga, recordando como siempre solía huir del peligro.

Pero él se quedó. No podía hacer nada para salvar a Rin, pero se quedó.

Sesshomaru no supo el porque.

Él nunca sabría que Myoga se quedó porque, cuando tuvo que decidir entre su vida o quedarse, no pudo dejar a una torturada Rin, y él sólo se quedó, aún si el precio fuese demasiado alto a pagar.

Eso fue, y Sesshomaru, otra vez, pensó que tenía que revivir a otra persona más.

Rin cerró su mano sobre Myoga.

"Señor Sesshomaru…" la jovencita dijo, "Él me dijo que le dijese que había vivido un largo tiempo." A Sesshomaru no le gustaba a donde estaba yendo esto. "Y que le gustaría vivr un tiempo más." Sus ojos voltearon hacia Jaken. Sesshomaru casi suspiró en alivio, casi. "Jaken no desea ser traído de regrreso." Y sus ojos finalmente se fijaron en él, y Sesshomaru vio una edad que no debería de estar allí, eso no estaba allí cuando la dejó hace menos de seis meses, y había dolor, tristeza y desesperación, y cuando habló, su voz reflejó cada pulgada visible de dolor en sus grandes ojos. "Yo no deseo que me traigas de regreso tampoco."

Sesshomaru, por un momento, se quedó sin habla, no pudo entender las palabras que le fueron dichas. Segundos después, la rabia lo invadió.

"No," el gruño en voz baja.

"Pero…"

"Eso no es negociable. Jaken tampoco puede."

"Fue su último deseo."

De todas las veces, de todas las cosas que ella podía discutir, que podía pedirle, ella escogió esta. A Sesshomaru no le importaba si ella mantuviese por siempre ese rencor contra él. No se quejaría de eso. "Eso no es negociable."

"Señor Sesshomaru…"

"No." Él dijo firmemente. Esa era la voz que usaba cuando hacía una decisión y no había vuelta atrás. Esa era la voz que usaba cuando él _tenía_ que ser obedecido. No que alguna vez fuese retado.

Excepto por su medio hermano.

Y la casi miko de su medio hermano.

Y Rin. Definitvamente Rin.

Rin, el único ser viviente al que no le importaba que tono de voz él usase y a la que se le permitía ir contra sus ordenes y aún mantener su cabeza sobre sus hombros. Rin observó a su Señor, quien le había dado la vida otra vez. Ella observo al youkai al que le sería leal por siempre, observó al demonio que había matado a inumerables enemigos pero que siempre había sido amable con ella, tomó una mirada de cerca al frío youkai que la estaba sosteniendo en sus brazos, tratando de confortarla aún cuando sabía que nunca hacia eso.

"Señor Sesshomaru, Naraku es…" Ella tosió sangre."… demasiado poderoso." Sus ojos estaba perdiendo enfoque, pero ella no podía morir todavía. Ella tenía que decirle. "Él… desea los fragmentos… Aome… encuentre a Aome antes que sea demasiado tarde…"

Ella tomó una mirada del hombre que se volvió su padre y al que siempre amaría, y ella sabía que no podía quedarse viva. Ella no debía ser resucitada.

Por el propio bien de Sesshomaru, ella tenía que morir. Su existencia tenía que ser borrada de este mundo.

"Señor Sesshomaru…" ella trato de nuevo, aunque no estaba segura de cómo empezar. No sabía como explicarle exactamente por qué no podía permanecer con él. Ella prometió, una vez, nunca dejarle, y en verdad lamentaba romper esa promesa, pero su Señor era más importante, y ella era nada comparada con él. Él, y sólo él, podia detener la maldad que estaba por resurgir, y no la necesitaba a su lado.

Necesitaba a alguien más, otro humano que nunca sería ella.

"No escucharé eso Rin," Sesshomaru dijo, pero él dijo su nombre, y Rin supo que era un signo de que fuese lo que dijese, sus oídos lo recibirían. Rin se permitió un momento de felicidad por esto, porque ella sabía muy bien que su Señor Sesshomaru podía ignorar a cualquiera sin esfuerzo.

Las palabras que ella dijo luego fueron palabras que Sesshomaru desearía no haber escuchado.

Por años desde ahora, estas lo seguirían, lo atormentarían, y lo herirían como ninguna herida podría hacer.

"¿Por qué…" la jovencita preguntó, y Sesshomaru no podía creer cuán madura era, ¿un humano podía cambiar asi de tanto en sólo meses? "… cree que Naraku me dejo viva?"

Y repentinamente Sesshomaru se dio cuenta de que Rin debería de haber muerto, justo como el resto, porque Naraku sabía que de seguro su muerte sería lo más doloroso, ¿y cómo, en primer lugar, se había vuelto tan poderoso? Algo no estaba bien. Sentía el peligro, pero no había nada vivo.

Aquí solo estaban Rin y él.

¿Pero por qué ella aún estaba viva?

Sus heridas eran severas. Ella había perdido mucha sangre. Ella es solo una humana, y Naraku no tendría lastima de ella, ¿asi por que aún esta viva?

La mano que no estaba sosteniendo a Myoga se agarró de su ropa.

"Sienta eso."

Él lo hizo, y desearía no haberlo hecho.

Porque entendió lo que no pudo entender antes, y la mortal realidad lo plago, dejándolo entumecido.

Porque Rin estaba viva solo porque Naraku asi lo había deseado.

Ella estaba viva porque, el bastardo, le dio una pequeña parte de si mismo para manetenerla con vida, y Sesshomaru no deseaba creerlo. Deseaba ignorar la verdad porque eso significaba tener que hacer algo que en verdad no deseaba, y no estaba acostumbrado a hacer lo que no desea, ¡y esta es Rin! ¡Es su niña! ¡Es la humana por la que peleo incontables veces con sus consejeros! ¡La única por la que casi entró en guerra con algunos de sus aliados! Es la niña que juró proteger. La única niña por la que mató a tantos demonios.

Ella era su debilidad.

La única debilidad que se permitió tener, y ella no podía…

"Él tomará posesión de mi," ella dijo, y eso atravesó la mente de Sesshomaru, imágenes de Kohaku, de quien no se sabía dónde estaba, pasaron por su cabeza. Recordó a la cazadora de demonios, siempre buscando a su hermano asi pudiese matarlo.

Podía ver el futuro de Rin.

Naraku la tomaría, la haría pelear contra él, y Sesshomaru no tendría la fuerza para combatirla. Él moriría por las manos de la única humana a la que había permitido estar cerca de él.

Podía ver en los ojos de Rin que sabía de esto, y ella no permitiría que pasara.

"Si yo vivo…" ella dijo… y le sonrio a Sesshomaru. "Tendra que matarme antes de que sea demasiado tarde."

Sesshomaru sacó lentamente a Tokijin. Su rostro perdió su máscara, permitiendole a Rin ver la presión y el dolor que sus acciones le traerían, que las acciones de ambos le traerían, y que siempre lo tendrá.

***********

Ella cuidó de él porque tenía un lindo cabello, porque estaba herido, y porque no tenía a nadie para cuidar de él.

Ella no tenía a nadie tampoco.

Le trajo un poco de agua y comida que pudo conseguir. Atendio sus heridas, y aunque el youkai no deseaba que se le acercara, no la hizo irse, y se sentía feliz por eso.

Ella ni aún pensó que no sería la única sintiendo gratitud, si no que él también.

Le trajo flores blancas y sonrió, aún cuando no tenía todos sus dientes, antes de que un verde youkai la echara.

Unos pocos días después de eso, se encontraba corriendo tan rápido como podía, y supo que no sería suficiente.

Grito cuando sintió una mordedura atravesar su hombro, gritó cuando otro lobo youkai cayó sobre ella, y pensó en el youkai al que había ayudado.

Sólo esperó que le hubiesen gustado las flores que le dejó.

Y cuando despertó, ese youkai estaba allí, y supo que de algún modo había conseguido salvarla, y sonrió otra vez, con todos sus dientes.

La lealtad que sentía era genuina. Le había permitido quedarse junto a él, y ella hablaba una y otra vez y nunca se cansaba de entonar su nombre.

Ella era tan, tan afortunada de haberlo conocido.

Porque sabía, podía sentirlo en cada uno de sus pequeños huesos, que la protegería, que nunca dejaría que algo malo le sucediera. La resguardaría de las pesadillas, las malas personas y de los peligros de este mundo.

Ya no era más una huérfana.

Tenía una familia.

Podía estar en este mundo con alguien que la quería y que cuidaría de ella, y se sentía tan bien por fin tener a alguien a su lado otra vez…

Rin tenía al Señor Sesshomaru.

********

"Sesshomaru…" la joven Rin susurró, sin el título honorífico por primera vez.

Sesshomaru gritó, permitiendo que su agonía y dolor y rabia lo controlasen cuando apuñaló a la única humana que había querido, y él gritó y gritño y gritó, tratando de sacar todo cuando el cuerpo de Rin se volvía frío en sus brazos.

Pero el dolor que sentía se rehusaba a salir o a disminuir.

Se dio cuenta de que no fue el tiempo lo que hizo madurar a su niña. Fue la tragedia.

Y traería la tragedia a Naraku.

***************

Después de matar a Rin, Sesshomaru tuvo que correr.

Le molestaba tener que huir de sus propias tierras, pero había demasiados demonios, demasiados enemigos sedientos de su sangre.

Tanto como deseaba venganza, ese no era el momento.

Sesshomaru aún mató a tantos youkais, hanyous y humanos que se le interpusieron como pudo, pero al final tuvo que arrojarse al río con el fin de escapar, y aún allí tuvo que matar para poder salir de las aguas.

Pero lo hizo.

Él era Sesshomaru después de todo, y podían quitarle todo menos su fuerza. Podía matar aún en sus sueños, y sólo porque había algunos demonios fuertes no significaba que fuesen una amenaza para él.

Naraku parecía que prefería cantidad que calidad.

Sesshomaru no estaba sorprendido.

Pasó a través de las villas que solian ser suyas, a través de las tierras que solían estar bajo su control, a través del legado de su padre y que después había reafirmado, y Sesshomaru escapó. En menos de una semana, descubrió que no solo había perdido todo lo que le dejo su padre, no sólo había perdido todo lo que había construido y por lo que peleó para mantener.

Había perdido a su más devoto sirviente, a quien no pudo conseguir traer a la vida después de la muerte de Rin. Había perdido a Jaken. El verde youkai había estado siempre a su lado, y ahora estaba muerto. Sesshomaru solo pudo imaginar que clase de muerte tuvo. Había visto su cuerpo. Había sentido la fuerza de su enemigo. Jaken no tuvo una oportunidad.

Casi no trajo de regreso a Myoga, el dolor le hizo difícil revivir a alguien que no era Rin. Pero lo hizo al final, porque si iba a matar al bastardo de Naraku, necesitaba un plan, y necesitaba a alguien que haya estado en este mundo mucho más tiempo que él mismo.

Alli estaba solo Myoga. Mejor que el diminuto youkai lo encontrase rápido. Lo llevaba en la espalda, pero no pudo quedarse a observarle abrir los ojos cuando Rin nunca haría tal cosa otra vez.

Rin…

Había matado a Rin. Hubiese preferido que ella lo matase en vez de él a ella, pero eso la hubiese desgarrado, y ella ya estaba tan mal.

No deseaba hacerla sufrir más, así que tomó su demoníaca espada y la mató rápidamente.

Se había quedado hasta que su cuerpo se congeló en sus brazos.

Los había enterrado a los dos juntos y procedió a huir. Sesshomaru nunca se había sentido más solo, perdido y desesperado. ¿No había deseado siempre estar solo? Esa era la ironía en todo esto.

'_Tantas guerras…'_ pensó. _'Tantos años entrenando, volviéndome más fuerte, logrando lo imposible, edificando el nombre de mi familia…'_

Todas las cosas que había hecho. Todo lo que no se había permitido sentir.

Asi de mucho perdió.

Nunca se había sentido tan inútil.

'_Todo lo que fui…'_ pensó oscuramente, _'se ha ido para siempre.'_

Era inteligente. Sabía que nunca recuperaría lo que ahora estaba perdido. No necesitaba de riquezas o poder. Ya no le importaban más esas cosas.

No cuando tuvo que matar a Rin. No cuando Horu luchó para mantenerse vivo sólo para advertirle. No cuando Myoga y Jaken lucharon para tratar de salvar a Rin.

Sesshomaru sintió una frialdad que nunca había sentido antes invadirlo.

No tenía nada, absolutamente nada que le quedase, y siempre tuvo algo…

Sesshomaru sólo deseaba venganza. Sólo deseaba que la sangre de Naraku se escurriese de entre sus garras. Deseaba inflingirle tanto dolor como le fuese posible hasta estar satisfecho. Quizás el dolor estaba nublando sus sentidos. Quizás a Sesshomaru no le importaba más. Sólo se preocupaba de cómo mataría a Naraku, de cuanto daño le haría.

Y debía controlarse porque a cualquier lugar que iba, habia banderas de Naraku, y tendría que ser un idiota para no notar eso, de algún modo, Naraku se había apoderado del mundo.

Sesshomaru pensaba que se estaba voviendo loco, y junto con todas las cosas que cruzaban por su mente, había una pregunta.

¿Cómo pudo pasar esto?

Deseaba dar la vuelta solo asi pudiese ir hacia Naraku y matarlo…

Pero no podía.

No le importaba más nada, pero aún le importaba Rin, y antes de que muriese le pidió encontrar a la miko de su medio hermano, y eso haría, si sólo fuese para honrar su memoria. Además, le había hecho una promesa al tonto de su medio hermano…

Rin esta muerta.

Sesshomaru deseaba poder entumecer todas las emociones que lo recorrían.

Sólo deseaba matar a Naraku.

Sólo deseaba que Rin estuviese a su lado otra vez.

Sólo deseaba que Jaken fuese una molestia una vez más.

Sólo deseaba observar a la pulga correr por su vida como siempre lo hizo.

Exepto cuando no lo hizo, y mira en que terminó.

A Sesshomaru no le importaba tener aliados. No le importaba tener poder. No tenía la energía para preocuparse por algo. Solo tenía ese vacío en su cabeza y esta sed de venganza y sangre que son tan enfuresientes que no podía…

No podía…

El aroma a sangre llenó sus fosas nasales otra vez. Los ojos de Sesshomaru se enarcaron. Parecia que no sólo había perdido todo lo que era suyo, también había perdido a su último pariente.

La sangre de Inuyasha estaba en el aíre, junto con la sangre de todos sus compañeros.

Junto con el olor de Naraku.

Parecía había llegado demasiado tarde.

¿Cómo exactamente consiguió Naraku destruir todo lo que era suyo y entonces venir y destruir todo lo que era de Inuyasha?

"Maldición…"

Giró su cabeza hacía donde el ruido había venido, rápidamente dirigiéndose a allí, sólo para encontrar a la miko, la que Rin le había dicho buscase, echada en un charco de sangre, a segundos de morir.

Ella lucía tan frágil, asustada y furiosa…

Ella lucía demasiado joven para morir, y no pudo evitar recordar a Rin, y Rin desearía que la salvase; pero no pudo hacer eso por Rin, no se le permitió salvar a Rin, traerla de regreso a la vida, tuvo que matarla con su propia espada, pero su niña le había pedido salvar a la humana, y no sabía el por que, pero Rin lo deseaba.

A Rin siempre le agradó ella.

¿Cómo podía salvar a esta miko cuando no pudo salvar a Rin?

Ella yacía en un charco de sangre, atravesándolo con sus ojos azules. Sabía que había llegado demasiado tarde. La vida ya se estaba yendo de su cuerpo. Su sangre estaba en todos lados. Sus ojos estaban mirando a la nada, y tenía que hacer mucho esfuerzo para traer aíre a sus pulmones.

Ella no estaba luchando.

Él podía leer su historia en sus ojos. Podía leer su dolor. Podía leer cuan torturados su mente y cuerpo estaban. Podía leer que deseaba morir, y mirándola, se preguntó si el problema de salvarla era digno de eso.

Pensaba que no.

Pero lo había prometido.

Se lo había prometido a la jovencita que era lo más importante para él. Se lo prometió a su niña, con quien llego demasiado tarde para salvar, demasiado tarde para vengar, demasiado tarde para hacer algo.

Le prometió salvar a esta excusa de humana a una niña quien nunca tendría la oportunidad de crecer, de amar, de vivir, de tener arrugas, de…

Él también le hizo esa promesa a su medio hermano quien, por el aspecto de las cosas, sufrió una muerte llena de agonía.

Ella yacia en un charco de sangre, y la miró, preguntándose si el problema de salvarla era digno de eso.

Pensaba que no.

Tomo el legado de su padre de todos modos, la espada ya pulsando en su funda.


	3. Sacerdotisa Durmiente

Hola, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última actualización pero como algunos habrán leído en mis comentarios de Corazones Atormentados, trabajo y estudios no me dan mucho tiempo para traducir. Sin más los dejo con el cap. Nos leemos.

**Título Original**: Fragments of A Shattered Moon.

**Titulo Traducido**: Fragmentos de Una Luna Rota.

**Autora**: Eternal fire1.

**Traductor**: Albreyck.

**Fragmentos de una Luna Rota**

_**Cap.03: Sacerdotisa Durmiente**_

_T__ómate tu tiempo. No abras tus ojos. No despiertes. Piérdete en tus sueños. Porque no te gustará lo que te espera._

* * *

Kaede casi se desmayó de la sorpresa cuando apareció ante ella.

Pensó más bien en lo desconsiderado del youkai por sólo aparecer de la nada y casi darle un ataque. Su desgastado viejo corazón no podía resistir estos sobresaltos, y teniendo en cuenta lo que había pasado hace menos de dos semanas, debería tener algo de consideración.

Sabiamente no le dijo nada de esto aun así.

Sesshomaru entró en la caverna. Cargaba algo en su hombro. Kaede trato de ver lo que era, pero la posición del bulto no lo permitía.

Lo miró con ojos cansados. Y él miró con ojos dorados y alertas.

Nunca dijo algo.

Kaede sabía que la vida estaba llena de sorpresas y cambios, pero este es el principio para ir a la línea de lo que es correcto y lo que es ridículo. No tenía idea del porqué Sesshomaru, de todos los seres, podría estar en su, eh, nuevo hogar. Kaede tomó un momento para mirar alrededor de la caverna que ni aun tenía un fuego encendido. Ni podía encender uno.

Su arco y flechas estaban a unos pasos de ella, pero Kaede ni siquiera los miró. Aun si los cogiese antes de que Sesshomaru la atrapase, no tenía las energías para enfrentar a tan fuerte oponente.

Ni siquiera tuvo la fuerza para ir contra los youkai que atacaron su villa. Fueron demasiados, muy rápidos, y ella era tan vieja. Nunca tuvo una oportunidad. Los aldeanos nunca tuvieron una oportunidad, y si ella estaba viva, era sólo porque había quedado inconsciente. Supuso que debido a que ya estaba cubierta con tanta sangre, los youkai la habían dado por muerta.

Pero no murió, y ahora estaba aquí, mirando a su nuevo 'hogar', con Sesshomaru, de todos los seres, aún en su entrada.

"¿Te gustaría pasar?" ella dijo finalmente. Después de todo, sólo porque no tuviese una buena casa, no significaba que no fuese una buena anfitriona, y sólo porque Sesshomaru podía arrancar el corazón de su cuerpo con un simple movimiento, no significaba que no pudiese mostrar buenos modales.

Sesshomaru la miró, no moviéndose. Si no lo conociera, diría, que estaba inconfortable, pero la idea de alguien como el estando inconfortable por cualquier motivo era irrealista.

Kaede estaba sintiéndose molesta. Miró un poco más al youkai, y entonces decidió dejar la cortesía de lado.

Después de todo, el mundo había dado un giro de 180 grados, lo que una vez estuvo arriba ahora estaba abajo. Un maldito maniático tenía el poder ahora, los niños morían, la sangre teñía de rojo los ríos y nada importaba más.

Si Sesshomaru deseaba hacer esta situación más difícil, entonces no le importaba.

Kaede estaba vieja y cansada.

Sus instintos estaban perdiendo fuerza, junto con su visión. Su voz se volvía más cansada, más rasposa y sólo su oído estaba intacto. Había perdido la villa que trató de proteger desde que Kikyo había muerto… la primera vez y despertó para descubrir que no había supervivientes. La dulce Aome estaba también muerta, junto con el rudo hanyou que había aprendido a apreciar. Sango y Miroku estaban muertos. Shippo estaba muerto. Kikyo estaba más que muerta, y esta vez Kaede estaba segura de que era definitivo.

Todos estaban muertos excepto ella, la vieja y débil, y si las cosas que había escuchado estaba pasando, no tendría las fuerzas para mantenerse viva.

"O puedes congelarte allí, Lord. Lo que mejor te plazca."

Kaede se volteo para darle la espalda, un claro signo de que no le importaba más.

Y entonces él habló.

"No soy más un Lord." Dijo como si no le importase esa pérdida. "Y esta temperatura no es nada para mí."

'_Todos están muertos'_ Kaede pensó de repente, observando al gran youkai frente a ella, y por primera vez notando que no había una pequeña niña saltando junto a él, y que no había una rana demonio ofreciendo besarle los pies.

Él estaba solo, como ella.

Todos estaban muertos.

Kaede tomó un momento para lamentar las pérdidas del Lord, suponiendo que él no haría por si mismo.

Su atención estaba fija en Sesshomaru cuando entró en la caverna. Había pasado un tiempo desde la última vez que lo vio, y estaba sorprendida de que su brazo casi había crecido por completo. Él notó la mirada que le estaba dando, pero no dijo nada.

Sesshomaru cuidadosamente tomó el bulto que tenía sobre su hombro y lo depositó en el piso.

Los ojos de Kaede se agrandaron cuando se dio cuenta de lo que era el bulto en realidad.

Y sólo así. Aome estaba de regreso.

* * *

_Destajó__ a los espíritus que trataban de llevarse el alma del cuerpo de Aome. Sus movimientos eran lentos, aburridos, pero aún así los hacía eficientemente._

_Pero ella no despertó._

_Se quedó__ la noche donde estaba, inmóvil. Por un momento, su pecho no dio señal alguna de que sus pulmones funcionasen._

_Entonces, lo escuchó__, débil a la primera, pero lentamente volviéndose más fuerte._

'_Tum-tum, Tum-tum, Tum-tum…'_

_Y su corazón palpitó. Jaló aire, inhal__ó, llenó sus pulmones de aíre, y su pecho finalmente estaba moviéndose arriba y abajo._

_Pero ella no se movió._

_Sólo se quedo allí, tranquila, só__lo que ahora no estaba muerta. Solamente estaba durmiendo._

_Sesshomaru la miró por un largo tiempo, como __esperando que despertase y dijera._

'_Oh gracias, gran Lord Sesshomaru, por devolverme la vida.' Sin importar que ya no era, técnicamente, más un Lord. Parecía aún así, que era demasiado floja, ingrata, o irrespetuosa para hacer eso._

'_Rin podría estar danzando a mi lado en este punto.'_

_Sesshomaru rápidamente retiró__ ese pensamiento de su cabeza._

_Rin nunca más podrá bailar o caer o correr tras él. Ella no respirará como esta miko. Él no escuchará los latidos de su corazón. El ritmo del corazón de esta miko ni aun se acercaba al de Rin, y Sesshomaru tomó un rápido momento para extrañar a Rin antes de sacarla de su mente una vez más._

_Tenía que vengarla antes de lamentarla, y Rin le había dicho que trajese de vuelta a la vida a esta miko. Y ya que la miko no era de utilidad para su meta, Sesshomaru se preguntó por qué podría Rin pedirle eso. A Rin siempre le agradó la miko, pero esa no era suficiente razón para hacerle perder el tiempo._

_Sus ojos se enarcaron._

_¿Cómo podía Rin saber que la miko estaba muriendo?_

_Rin estaba muerta, así que era imposible saber la respuesta._

_Su mejor suposición era que teniendo una parte de Naraku en ella, podía sentir que estaba haciendo Naraku o que estaba por hacer, sin necesidad de verlo._

_Sesshomaru odiaba no saber._

_Podía oler algo turbio en el aíre. Desplegó todos sus sentidos. Los cabellos de su nuca se encresparon._

_Antes de que los demonios pudiesen siquiera moverse, antes de que supiesen que él se estaba moviendo, Sesshomaru tomó su espada, saltó hacia el árbol más cercano y cercenó la cabeza de un youkai. El demonio ni siquiera estaba completamente muerto, pero Sesshomaru estaba ya moviéndose, encontrando a su siguiente enemigo y matándolo también. Volteo su cabeza hacia su próximo enemigo, cortando su cuerpo en dos, mientras el cuerpo del youkai se partía por la mitad, vio a un cuarto youkai intentando dañar a la miko. Sesshomaru tomó el cuello del youkai y lo quebró._

_No había pasado los últimos cinco minutos regresándola a la vida sólo para hacerlo de nuevo, Rin no hubiese querido que muriese otra vez. Ella hubiese estado triste._

_Sesshomnaru tenía que dejar de pensar en Rin antes de que eso lo enloqueciese. Tenía que dejar de escuchar su risa, dejar de esperar verla cada vez que miraba hacia un lado. Sesshomaru tenía que concentrarse._

_Otro youkai estaba llegando. La sangre de la miko junto con el hedor a muerte estaba atrayendo a más youkais. Los cuatro youkai que había matado eran sólo el principio. Ellos eran depredadores, cazadores y cometieron un error al creer que podían cazar a Sesshomaru. Otros parecían querer cometer el mismo error. Sesshomaru los mataría con gusto a todos._

_La miko, por otra parte, sin duda era material de caza. Ella había, después de todo, muerto una vez._

_Tomó__ a la humana en un rápido movimiento, la lanzó sobre su hombro, y una vez más se preparó para correr._

_Comenzó a odiar esto, pero parecía que cada maldito youkai vivo deseaba eliminarlo a él o a la miko._

_La durmiente idiota no tenía idea de lo que sucedía a su alrededor._

_Sesshomaru casi la envidiaba, pero no caería tan bajo para hacer tal cosa._

_Así en lugar de eso, corrió a través de los árboles y ramas, y aun una vez a través de un lago, y eso lo dejó lleno de suciedad y rasguños. No podía evitar pensar que cumplir con el último deseo de Rin no era tan brillante idea._

_Después de todo, eso incluyó matar a Rin y salvar a la miko._

_Y no tenía ninguna idea de a donde ir a partir de aquí, y necesitaba un lugar donde llevar a la estúpida sacerdotisa durmiente._

_¿Quién lo hubiera sabido? Alguien podía molestarlo sin aun estar despierta._

* * *

"¿Así que te decidiste a buscarme?" le pregunto Kaede cuando tomó asiento en una roca.

Un pequeño fuego que parecía a punto de extinguirse en cualquier momento finalmente calentaba la caverna. Sesshomaru se sentó frente a ella. Inhaló, como preparándose para hacer un muy temido hecho.

Kaede supuso que hablar era una de las pocas cosas temidas para el Lord de Las Tierras del Oeste.

Espera, es decir el ex-Lord de las Tierras del Oeste. Y supuso que ella sería la ex-miko de su villa, ya que todos fueron asesinados, y todo lo que quedaba era, bueno, Kaede no deseaba continuar.

Kaede permitió una pequeña sonrisa agraciar su rostro cuando pensó que de los tres, Aome era la única que aún mantenía su título. Después de todo, la Perla de Shikon aún existía, así que Aome aún era una miko. Sesshomaru pensó que su sonrisa era algo tétrica.

No importa que alguien envió al grupo de Aome al olvido, o que ella murió, que fuese resucitada, y que aún no despierta. No importa que Kaede pensase que Aome preferiría estar muerta que viva. No importaba ninguno de ellos más.

Porque Kaede estaba aquí, frente a Sesshomaru Taisho, quien no intentó matarla, y Aome estaba cerca del fuego, durmiendo a pesar de estos cambios, y cuando ella despierte, todo lo que conoce se habrá ido, y se le pedirá, de algún modo, arreglarlo.

Kaede deseaba que Aome se fuese a casa, pero no sabía si eso era aún posible. No sabía si la voluntad de Aome le permitiría irse.

Quizás Kaede podía sólo arrojarla por el pozo y sellarlo. Deseaba, sinceramente, que eso pudiese ser posible.

Pero no lo era.

Ellos necesitaban a Aome.

"Yo…" Sesshomaru empezó a decir, tratando de calcular las posibilidades de tener que explicarse a esta miko. "… estoy aquí porque yo…"

¿Y cuales son las posibilidades de quedarse sin palabras?

La antigua miko finalizó su frase con una sonrisa.

"… ¿no pudiste pensar en otro lugar más a donde ir?"

Sesshomaru abrio su boca para defenderse, para decirle que por supuesto que no, que podía ir a cualquier maldito lugar en el Japón, y ellos podrían estar honrados en tenerle.

Excepto que cualquiera honrado en tenerle esta muerto o lo ha traicionado, así que eso realmente no cuenta como réplica. "Supongo que sabes lo que esta ocurriendo." Pregunto en vez.

La sonrisa de Kaede se mantuvo firme en su rostro.

"Bueno youkai, por supuesto que sé lo que esta pasando." Su sonrisa se volvió más reservada, y sus ojos más alertas que peligrosos subítamente. "¿No tienes idea de eso?"

Sesshomaru no se movió, pero sus ojos tenían una agudeza que hicieron sentirse inconfortable a Kaede. No asustada, sólo cuidadosa. En las últimas semanas, había pasado por más cosas que en toda su vida, y eso es decir mucho.

Observó a su hermana mayor morir, perdió un ojo en el proceso, se había vuelto de algún modo una decente miko de la noche a la mañana, fue atraida a la reencarnación de su fallecida hermana, estuvo cara a cara con su hermana que de algún modo terminó alimentandose de las almas de otros.

Definitivamente mucho.

Nada podría haberla preparado para lo que el destino preparó para su villa.

Kaede no sabía como describir tan cruel destino para cada pequeña esquina del pais. Pero parece que no sólo fue su pequeña villa, aun las grandes tierras y gente de Sesshomaru le fueron arrebatadas. Asesinadas. Grandioso, justo lo que necesitaban, una masacre por todo el Japón.

"¿Qué…" Sesshomaru dijo, completamente conciente de que la miko frente a él lo había interrogado. "… esta sucediendo?"

'_¿Y como demonios no lo se?'_ Sesshomaru se preguntó.

Él debería de saberlo. Él estaba en posición de saberlo. Viajó por algún tiempo con el grupo de Inuyasha, esperando encontrar a Naraku, matarlo, y regresar a casa, con Rin. Entonces uno de sus sirvientes vino, asustado como nunca antes, con heridas que nunca podrían sanar, y se puso de rodillas, diciéndole que sus tierras habían sido atacadas. El sirviente murió antes de que pudiera decirle a Sesshomaru quien estaba atacándolos.

Sesshomaru había dejado al grupo sin pensarlo un momento, y se dirigió de regreso a las Tierras del Oeste. No le había tomado mucho tiempo llegar, un poco más de dos semanas, pero para el tiempo que llegó, había sido demasiado tarde. No había una villa que quedase en pie. Ni una alma, excepto Haru y Rin, para darle algunas pistas de lo que pasó.

Él había sido reducido a las últimas palabras de dos seres a punto de morir y a la escencia de Naraku sobre cada pulgada de lo que una vez había sido suyo.

Parecía extraño no poder sentir que le importaba la pérdida de sus tierras. No había estado en ellas por mucho tiempo, de todos modos, y siempre había odiado tener idiotas a su alrededor, entrometiéndose en vez de ayudar. Las únicas grandes pérdidas habían sido Jaken y Myoga. Ellos habían sido útiles.

Y Rin, quien ni una sola vez había sido útil, pero su pérdida había sido tan grande que no había espacio para otras pérdidas.

Quizás eso era el porque no le importaba la pérdida de su título y de sus tierras.

O quizás sí, pero su deseo de vengar a Rin nublaba todo lo demás.

Kaede paso un trapo mojado sobre la frente de la miko.

"Bueno Sesshomaru…" porque, realmente, en la posición que estaban, no había espacio para formalidades. "Parece que _todos_ subestimaron al enemigo."

Sesshomaru enarco una ceja.

Kaede murmuró algo sobre 'no muy deductivo' antes de continuar.

"Sabemos que Naraku tiene la mayoría de Perla de Shikon," ella dijo. Sesshomaru asintió. "Pero no sabíamos que podía usarla." Sesshomaru, no por primera vez en los últimos días, se sintió muy confundido, una emoción que no estaba contento de tener. "Él encontró un modo, a través de una bruja, para usar los fragmentos que tenía. Él… deseaba ser el más podereso ser de este planeta, y … lo consiguió."

Kaede pudo ver los ojos rojos de los demonios que atacaron la villa, y pudo ver los malignos ojos del mitad-demonio que pensó había muerto.

"Se volvió tan fuerte, que consiguió traer de vuelta a Kagura, y ella es ahora, tan lejos como sé, sólo leal a él. Él a reclutado a una gran cantidad de youkais y hanyous, y aun algunos humanos. Esta cazando a cada miko. No las desea de su lado. Simplemente las quiere muertas." Los ojos de ambos voltearon hacía Aome, quien definitivamente era una miko, y no solamente cualquier miko, ella era la sacerdotisa de Shikon.

Sesshoamru repentinamente entendió el porqué Rin había deseado que cuidase de ella. Ella podía sentir los fragmentos restantes, y podía eliminar la perla. Ella, para su gran incredulidad, es la única cosa entre Naraku y la total dominación del mundo.

El futuro del mundo no brillaba mucho.

"No es sólo tus tierras, aunque había pensado que podrías haber sido capaz de mantenerlo alejado."

"Llegué demasiado tarde."

"Ya veo."

"¿Cuánto control posee?"

Kaede dejo salir deshumorada risa.

"En todos lados. Tiene poder en todos lados. Los únicos que no lo siguen estan o muertos o esparcidos, escondiéndose."

"¿Escondiéndose?"

"Viste a Inuyasha," ella dijo. Sesshomaru la miro en blanco. "¿cierto?"

Sesshomaru decidió que decir nada era la mejor respuesta. "Naraku desgarró cada uno de los miembros de su cuerpo, y eso fue antes de que matara a los otros. Inuyasha había peleado con él otras veces, pero Naraku no había estado siquiera cerca de matarlos. Severamente dañádolos sí, pero nunca matándolos."

Sesshomaru asintió suavemente. Conocía al grupo de Inuyasha, contra cualquier predicamento, habían sido lo suficientemente fuertes para sobrevivir. Sesshomaru siempre pensó que fue meramente suerte.

Y parece que la suerte se les acabó.

"¿Sabes quién más murió."

Kaede suspiro.

"De lo que he escuchado, un youkai de nombre Totosai, todos los que estaban del lado de Kikyo, los Señores de las tierras del Norte, Sur y Este y… bueno, la lista sigue."

"Añade todos mis aliados. Los únicos que estan vivos son mis enemigos ahora."

Kaede solo asintió.

"¿Los fragmentos de la perla que estaban en posesión de Inuyasha?"

"En la posesión de Naraku."

"¿Cuántos fragmentos quedan?"

"A mi suponer uno."

Los ojos de Sesshomaru se incrustaron en ella.

"Tengo un buen informante, aunque él se fue tan pronto como le dije que Aome estaba muerta."

"Lo estaba."

"¿Discúlpame?"

"Ella estaba muerta. La traje de regreso a la vida."

¿Y no es eso una sorpresa?

"¿Por qué?" Kaede estaba curiosa. Tanto como sabía, Sesshomaru no estaba interesado en ella.

"Tengo mis motivos."

"Mmmm."

"…"

"¿Por cuánto ha estado ella así?"

'Así' siendo practicamente un muerto viviente.

"¿Usualmente toma tanto tiempo despertar?"

Sesshomaru fruncio el ceño a esto. "No."

"¿Cuánto ha pasado desde que la trajiste a la vida?"

"Cuatro semanas."

"¿En serio?"

"Sí."

"¿Y no ha despertado?"

"No."

Un largo silencio cayó entre ellos, hasta que finalmente Kaede gruñó.

"¿Por qué viniste aquí?"

Sesshomaru casi sonrió. "No tenía a donde más ir." Se puso de pie y se detuvo antes de salir de la cueva. "Tomaré la guardia de la noche." Volteo su rostro para mirarla. "¿Quién crees que tiene el último fragmento restante?"

Ella sonrió. "Espera, espera, ¿que clase de persona podría ser si te dijese quién es mi informante?"

Sesshomaru apenas consiguió reprimir su sorpresa.

"¿Esta persona aún esta viva?" Después de todo, parece que todos estan cayendo muertos hoy en día.

"Sí, pero no se dónde esta. Y no sé si aún tiene el fragmento."

Sesshoamru entendió. Todo estaba desmoronándose. Tuvo todo el mes que estuvo escapando para confirmarlo. Él odiaba escapar. Mataría a Naraku.

"¿Y Tetseiga?"

Kaede miró hacia el piso.

"Con Naraku."

Definitivamente mataría al bastardo. La rabia invadió a Sesshomaru. La mirada en su rostro se tornó más amenazadora, más peligrosa, y sus ojos dorados oscuros, se tornaron color lava. Salió de la cueva antes de que perdiese el control y matase a alguien que no debía…

Kede le detuvo.

"Te ayudaré a hacer crecer el resto de tu brazo," ella dijo, "lo necesitaras."

Sesshomaru se fue.

Kaede se encaminó hacia el cuerpo de Aome que Sesshomaru descuidadamente había dejado en el suelo.

Ella cuidadosamente colocó una mano sobre ella.

"Tómate tu tiempo niña," le susurró. "Tómate tu tiempo antes de que abras tus ojos a esta pesadilla."

Kaede deseaba proteger a la chica que había llegado de ningún lado, iluminando sus días, dándole nuevas esperanzas. Tan pronto como despierte, nadie exepto un frio y furioso demonio de nombre Sesshomaru, estaría allí para protegerla, y se rompía su corazón porque Aome siempre debería de ser querida, y Sesshomaru nunca sería capaz de hacerlo.

La vida es injusta, y esto no debío de haber pasado.

Eso estaba mal.

Kaede sintió lástima por la niña que se rehusaba a despertar.

Y Aome, silenciosamente, se mantenía respirando.

* * *

Dos meses.

Habían sido dos meses desde que él la devolvió a la vida, y ella aún se rehusaba a despertar.

Sesshomaru se estaba volviendo impaciente. No sólo tuvo que escapar, evadiendo todo lo que respirase y matando todo lo que se pusiese en su camino. También tuvo que darle explicaciones a la anciana miko. Había estado viviendo en una cueva por el último par de meses, y ella se rehusaba a despertar.

Ella simplemente se resistía a abrir los ojos a la tragedia que había caído sobre la tierra.

No podía realmente culparla por eso, pero aún asi…

Dos meses, y ni un signo de movimiento.

Sesshomaru se preguntaba como la anciana podía seguir cuidando del cuerpo de Aome cuando ella no había hecho nada excepto… ser inutil.

Una total pérdida de tiempo.

Había estado tratando de convencerse por la última hora de que ella era dispensable, y que no la necesitaba para encontrar los fragmentos restantes.

Desafortunadamente para él, había estado equivocado. Lo intentó, una semana después que llegó con Aome a la cueva donde estaba la anciana miko, fue a buscar los fragmentos restantes, pero sin suerte. Los únicos seres que encontró estaban del lado de Naraku. Alguien más estaba o muerto o escondiéndose, justo como lo había dicho Kaede.

Él decidió que su mejor oportunidad era esperar a que Aome despertara.

Todo estaba paralizado, y el mundo estaba muerto bajo el régimen de Naraku.

¿A qué clase de idiota le gustaría regir un mundo como este?

La respuesta era simple: a Naraku.

Sesshomaru no sintió sorpresa alguna.

Él suspiró cuando el sol calentó su piel. Ya estaba bastante entrado el invierno. Sesshomaru estaba en un claro, meditando lejos de la cueva.

Si fuera a ser sincero, él estaba aquí porque la anciana pensaba que a Aome le gustaría algo de aíre fresco. Como alguien que no ha abierto sus ojos en dos meses, podía posiblemente desear algo, estaba fuera de la comprensión de Sesshomaru.

Él miró a Aome, pacíficamente durmiendo. Él se estaba acostumbrado a su presencia y a su esencia después de ser su guardián por dos meses. Él comenzó a pensar sobre ella como Aome después de decidir que usar 'miko' para ambas… mikos simplemente no funcionaría.

No sabía nada sobre ella, aun así, y no estaba apurado en saber.

Aún pensaba que era injusto que ella siguiese viviendo mientras que Rin murió hace mucho.

Sólo esperaba que no le hiciese perder su tiempo. La única cosa que recordaba sobre ella era que siempre se metía en problemas y que alguien siempre llegaba a rescatarla. No tenía idea si era fuerte, o si sus habilidades de miko era buenas. Considerando que ella de algun modo consiguió domar a su salvaje excusa de medio hermano, él supuso que tenía algunas cualidades.

Despertar, aun así, no estaba arriba en su lista.

Sesshomaru la miró con amargura, como si eso pudiese ser suficiente para despertarla.

Ella no no entendió la implicación, y siguió durmiendo.

Sesshomaru miró algo más que a la durmiente figura.

Injusticia.

Esto es completamente injusto.

Él la había puesto sobre la nieve porque no había donde más hacerlo. Ella estaba usando varias mantas para importar, y Kaede la vistió con un extraño abrigo que nunca había visto. Cuando le preguntó sobre la extraña vestimenta, Kaede sólo dijo que Aome venía de un lugar muy peculiar.

Sesshomaru sabía cuando no preguntar más. Además, por el modo en que lo dijo, la vieja miko no sabía mucho sobre de donde venía Aome.

No que le importara tanto como que despierte.

Frustración era sólo una de muchas cosas con las que no era bueno tratando.

Volteó su rostro de los alrededores, haciendo su usual chequeo.

¿Cómo fue que pasó de ser el Señor de las Tierras del Oeste a ser la niñera de una idiota que es demasiado floja para despertar?

'_El mundo_' él penso, '_esta condenado si este depende de sus manos._'

Dormir, definitivamente no era un buen comienzo en lo que lucía como el inicio de un largo, largo viaje.

El régimen de Naraku ya estaba por todo el Japón, y comenzaba a dejar la isla. Parecía que no pararía

El odio de Sesshomaru por Naraku era interminable.

Aun así, nadie había venido a buscar a la joven miko, o a él. Sesshomaru sólo imaginó que el hanyou pensaba que ella estaba muerta, lo cual no era una mala conclusión.

Ella estaba viva sólo por él, y mató a cualquiera quien cogiera una mirada de él o ella.

Y en cuanto a él… Naraku quizás estaba suponiendo que Sesshomaru se estaba manteniendo a raya. Con la fiebre de poder que debe estar teniendo, quizás incluso cree que se había rendido.

Pero no era así, y él lograría su venganza.

Miró a la miko otra vez, con su cabello negro y su piel blanca. Ella casí le recordaba a Rin, excepto que algo mayor.

Ella tenía un aíre a Rin que no le gustaba, y otra vez los pensamientos de su pequeña niña le dejaron un mal sabor de boca.

Esta chica no debería de estar viva mientras que Rin estaba muerta, pero mantener viva a Rin no era una opción, y ella había pedido…

Rin había sido su punto débil. Nunca era capaz de negarle algo a ella. Él podría mirarla a sus inocentes ojos que confiaban en él en todo.

Esos ojos habían confiado en él cuando la mató.

Quizás Naraku no lo estaba buscando porque pensaba que se había vuelto loco.

Algunas veces, Sesshomaru pensaba que quizás sí había enloquecido. ¿Por qué más estaría de acuerdo en cuidar de esta chica que sólo le causaba frustración?

Y realmente, ¿Cómo puede alguién causar frustración cuando este sólo… dormia?

Sesshomaru la miró con molestia.

Quizás su venganza contra Naraku no llegará tan rápido como deseaba, especialmente si Aome rehusaba a despertar.

Y cuando la estaba mirando, ella repentinamente abrió sus ojos y parpadeo…

Ella despertó, y Sesshomaru finalmente la observó volver a la vida. Ella no lo estaba mirando. Él estaba mirándola intensamente, así que no sabía como ella no lo sentía.

Ella ignoró completamente su mortal mirada.

Él se dolió por Rin.

Pero, ¿Ella no ignoraba su fuerte mirada también?

Odiaba a esta miko… y a Rin, pero sólo un poco.


End file.
